Apple Pies and Kisses
by ManMadeGod
Summary: A simple trip to a waterfall near Whiterun turns complicated as three young companions pass time together, their adventure raise new questions in the end.


A/N: A little something I had in my mind for a while, it wouldn't go away so I wrote it down. Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't want to walk past that cave, that place is full of spiders!" shouted Farkas, holding his ground.

"You won't see them if you walk quickly without going near the cave, ice brain," answered a very annoyed Aela, clutching to the bundle in her arms tightly.

Farkas looked at his brother and Aela as they continued walking. He threw another look at the cave and ran past it as fast as he could.

Without much effort, he caught up to his brother and Aela, joining them.

"Surprising, Kodlak gave us permission to leave Whiterun pretty easily this time," muttered Aela as she narrowed her eyes at Farkas, who was closely watching a passing rabbit.

"He is very nice towards us, especially when he's not angry at us," said Vilkas thoughtfully. "Though I think he was pleased with our last hunt so he gave us permission this easily."

Aela nodded. "Of course he was. It was a giant deer with even bigger antlers. Those antlers are a very nice addition to Mead Hall too, showing everyone how good hunters we are!"

As soon as she finished talking, a war cry was heard from Farkas. Turning their heads to him quickly, they saw him on the floor with the rabbit he'd been watching in hand. Farkas had smeared dirt all over himself, he sat on the grass with a huge, goofy smile.

Vilkas laughed at his brother as Aela smacked him behind the head. "Ouch, what was that for?!"

"Don't laugh at the stupid stuff Farkas does, you're encouraging him!"

"He didn't do anything stupid, you're just jealous!"

"Who, me? Why would I be jealous of that ice brain?!"

Sitting on the ground with the rabbit in his arms, he tried understanding why his brother and Aela were fighting but he quickly got bored. He started petting the rabbit instead of listening to their bickering.

"You always shout and hit us for no reason! Just because you're three years older and you're a girl doesn't mean you can boss us around!

"Of course I can, if I were to leave you two alone you'll probably get killed or better, kill yourselves in 20 minutes!"

Farkas was really bored by now, he wanted to swim already. The rabbit under his small palms had relaxed, its rapid breathing slowing down. He tried telling Aela and his brother that he was bored but they wouldn't listen.

"Ugh I'm so sick of you two!" screamed Aela as she jumped on Vilkas, grabbing a handful of his hair.  
Vilkas screeched, grabbing a handful of Aela's hair as well. They were rolling on the ground; screaming, pulling and biting.

Farkas didn't like it when his brother fought with someone else than him. He got to his feet, scooping his new pet up in his arms. He ran to the couple fighting on the ground and shouted. "Stop!"

The pair looked up to him in surprise, Aela holding Vilkas' hair and Vilkas biting Aela's right arm.

"I'm bored. You can continue your fight near the waterfall. Let's go."

Aela and Vilkas looked at each other, standing up slowly. Dusting themselves, Vilkas gave Aela the bundle she'd been carrying. Aela muttered a thank you as they continued walking.

* * *

When they arrived to the waterfall, Farkas quickly stripped, only leaving his loincloth on. He scratched his rabbit behind its ears. "Stay here and wait for me, okay?"

As soon as he was ready, he darted towards the water, stunning his stripping brother with his speed.

Farkas jumped high and fell in the water with full force, splashing water everywhere and wetting Aela in the process.

Vilkas contained his laughter, biting his lips. Aela was beyond pissed because she wasn't fully stripped yet and the water was quite possibly freezing.

All the splashed water cleared, leaving a very wet and fuming Aela, hugging herself.

Everything happened so fast; one second Aela was standing near the river half dressed, a second later she was in the water with her underwear, jumping on his brother.

Vilkas, laughing inwardly, ran towards the two. Unlike last time, Aela wasn't trying to kill someone because she was angry. Farkas did that to people, with his calming aura.

Farkas and Aela were playing in the water, splashing water at each other. Vilkas saw this as the perfect opportunity to startle both of them.

He quietly walked to the nearest high rock, climbing on it. Even if he were to make noise, they wouldn't hear anything with all their screaming and laughing. Even if Aela was 13 and the brothers were 10, they always got along. Aela could be aggressive sometimes, but Vilkas tought it's what being a teenager was like.

Vilkas reached to the top of the rock he'd been climbing. He put his chin on his hands, taking the stance of a hunting wolf, ready to jump on its prey. In this case, he had two preys that he had to take down. He slowly lifted his head, standing on all fours. With a powerful push he lifted himself in the air...

...and landed just between Aela and Farkas, splashing water everywhere.

Startled, Aela screamed trying to shield herself; Farkas, on the other hand, was howling with laughter.  
"You idiot!" screamed Aela, but she had a mischievous smile on her lips.

She lifted her hand, as if to slap him, but the impact never came. Instead, she softly tapped Vilkas' nose with her index finger and whispered.

"You're it."

* * *

After playing in the water for a long time, they gave a break to enjoy the silence and to fill their stomachs.

Aela sat cross-legged on the grass, opening the bundle she'd been holding close during their whole journey. Farkas and Vilkas concentrated on her fingers, curious about the soon to be revealed mystery. Aela opened the bundle and smiled softly.

Lying in the bundle was a freshly baked apple pie, it's top glistening. "I baked this myself," said Aela, smiling.

Both Farkas and Vilkas looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"What?" Aela asked, her smile turning into a frown.

"You...baked something. For us. Are you sure that it's okay to eat?" asked Vilkas, poking the pie cautiously.

Aela smacked his shoulder, blushing. "Of course it is, you idiot. Just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I can't cook. Stop staring and eat it already!"

Farkas shrugged and took a slice, biting almost the half of the slice at once. He chewed slowly and thoughtfully then stopped, not even swallowing.

"Farkas, what is it, are you alright?" Vilkas asked his brother, panicked.

Farkas swallowed his bite slowly and opened his mouth in wonder. "It's...beautiful!"

Blushing at the compliment, Aela muttered. "Thanks ice brain."

Vilkas joined his brother as well, taking a huge bite from his slice and complimenting the unearthly beautiful taste.

Aela slowly bit her slice, watching the boys he called 'brothers' and smiling softly. She sure was a damn good cook and huntress!

* * *

Taking a last dip in the refreshing waters of the river, the trio got out to dry and dress.

As Aela squeezed her hair to dry it, she heard Farkas gasp in panic. "Aela, you are bleeding! We should go back to Jorrvaskr right now!"

Aela huffed, turning to Farkas to insult him, but when she did, she saw both Farkas and Vilkas looking at her legs, agape.

She started getting scared, if Vilkas was giving the same reaction as his brother, there surely was something wrong.

She hesitatingly looked at her legs and blushed instantly at the sight. She got her period while swimming and the water made the blood smear all over her legs. She felt like crying, but instead she ran to the nearby bushes, screaming. "If any of you even think about coming here, I'll bash your skulls in and hang them on my wall!"

Both Farkas and Vilkas paled, looking at each other with terror in their eyes.

* * *

Their return to Whiterun had been a silent one, nobody even dared looking at each other. As soon as they entered Jorrvaskr, everybody stormed to their rooms, earning curious looks from their superiors.

* * *

Farkas went up to the Skyforge to see his brother sitting there, watching the night sky. He knew he would find him up there, Skyforge was where they met up when their minds were troubled.

"Hey," Vilkas said to his brother, not turning around. Farkas crouched near his brother to put his new pet rabbit on the ground. They sat side by side, watching the stars.

"I talked to Kodlak when we came back," said Vilkas, his voice soft. "About Aela."

Farkas cocked his head to the side, waiting for his brother to continue.

"He told me that the 'blood' we saw today was only for girls. It means that they can have babies."

Farkas' eyes widened. "Is Aela having a baby?!" he asked with shock.

Vilkas giggled. "No silly, it just means that they can get pregnant. It's probably an indication for storks or something."

Farkas sighed in relief, he couldn't take another person like Aela bullying him. Not that he didn't like her, he loved her as his big sister, but she could be violent sometimes.

A comfortable silence followed their dialogue. They both watched the stars, petting Farkas' rabbit.

"Vilkas, will you ever have sex?"

Vilkas turned to his brother, disgust obvious in his face. "Ew, of course I won't! I won't kiss girls too, they are yucky. But I will marry and have a baby, he will be a boy like me!"

Farkas nodded, agreeing with his brother. "I won't have sex with or kiss girls too. I too will get married, and my baby will be a puppy; so when he grows up, we can hunt together!"

Vilkas smiled at his brother, obviously liking the idea. "I may have a wolf cub rather than a son. I always wanted a wolf so I can hunt with it."  
"Yes, yes! I want a wolf cub as well. They are better than puppies because they have huge fangs!" shouted Farkas, jumping on his brother, roaring.

Both boys burst into laughter, tears gathering in their eyes. When they calmed down, Farkas turned to his brother with a puzzled look in his face. "Vilkas?"

"Yes, Farkas?"

"We will still be brothers after we get married, right?"

Vilkas snorted. "Of course, silly. We are the best brothers Skyrim has ever seen, and I can't hunt without you anyways!"

Farkas grinned, lifting his hand for a high five.

Vilkas stuck his tongue at his brother and high fived him.

They both knew that they were inseparable and that their bond made them even stronger. They really were the best brothers in Skyrim!

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
